They Told Me You're the Man to See
by Quinny.555
Summary: "They told me you're the man to see." He tilted his head slightly and leveled her with a calculating look. She seemed to repress a flinch. "For what?" "Murder." He raised his eyebrows. That was definitely unexpected. "Care to elaborate?" 7th in my King 'verse


**Warnings: brief mentions of/ implied domestic abuse. **

* * *

"Mhmm," Sam hummed, not really paying attention to what Meg was saying. He was intently reading an old spell book that had belonged to Ruby. He killed her when he realized that she was a manipulative bitch that made him dependant on her for everything she could swing. Meg slapped the back of his head. Hard. "Hey!" he snapped, whipping around to look at her.

"You gonna listen, now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Had she been any other demon she would have wound up regretting that move very much. As it was, he just scoffed and muttered, "Sure, your majesty." sarcastically.

"Good. As I was saying before I was so rudely ignored, a human is requesting a meeting with you."

"A human?" He asked. Meg nodded.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like the type to know about the supernatural, either."

"Is she here?"

"Yep. She got here a few minutes ago, while you were busy with your dead lover's special book." Sam rolled his eyes at that but got up to follow her to the throne room. Meg paused and handed him his onyx crown, smirking.

"Can't forget this. Pascal would be so disappointed if you 'forgot' it." Sam sighed. One of his more… sensitive demons, Pascal, made it for him. She insisted that it 'aids the development of emotional and physical stamina and strength' and Sam wore it because she really would be disappointed if he didn't. It also matched his black suits, so that was a plus.

"Whatever," The human was already there when they got to his throne room. She was small in stature and had long blonde hair. She seemed sort of hunched in on herself like she was trying to make herself smaller than she already was, until she saw Sam. Then she pulled herself up to her full height like she was afraid he would bite her head off if she showed any weakness.

"Your Majesty," She greeted once he sat down. It was strange to hear a human call him that, but he didn't correct her.

"I never caught your name, miss,"

"You can call me Amy."

"What can I do for you, Amy?"

"They told me you're the man to see." He tilted his head slightly and leveled her with a calculating look. She seemed to repress a flinch.

"For what?"

"Murder." He raised his eyebrows. That was definitely unexpected.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. She swallowed and nodded.

"I need my boyfriend killed." She then looked around in a paranoid manner, like she expected this boyfriend to pop up out of nowhere. Sam's face hardened slightly.

"Everyone, out." He growled lowly. There were only three demons in the room other than Meg, but he had a feeling he wouldn't want anyone but this woman in the room for this explanation.

"Me too?" Meg asked quietly. Sam nodded and she left. Amy stood there like she was debating whether she would get very far if she tried to run.

"Why do you want your boyfriend killed?" He suspected he already knew, but he had to ask.

"He won't let me leave him," She said quietly and laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I've tried. But he always finds me and drags me back, and I can't do that again."

"Does he… hurt you, Amy?" She bit her lip and nodded, reluctantly pulling down her scarf to reveal the bruises hidden underneath. Sam clenched his jaw.

"Okay," He said. "I'll do it." She seemed shocked.

"R-really?" She stuttered, then seemed to collect herself. "Okay, how do I, uh, do I need to sign a contract or…"

"What do you mean?" His brows scrunched up.

"Don't I need something other than a verbal agreement to sell my soul?" He realized what she meant. She was willing to sell her soul to get rid of this boyfriend.

"I don't deal in souls." He said. It wasn't entirely true, but he didn't buy them off of innocent people. People who had already damned themselves, though… those were fair game.

"But… I don't have anything else," She said, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not asking for anything else." He said, and she sputtered. "This is how I see it. If you are afraid of this guy enough to sell your soul to get away from him, he is already damned. I'm just… collecting early." This has always been one of the points he disagreed with his dad on. There had always been a strict 'no killing humans no matter what they've done' policy; Sam knew that some people were worse than monsters. That's what keeps Hell in business, after all.

"Tha-thank you, I don't-" She cut herself off, hand going to her mouth. He noticed that her other hand was still wrapped around her stomach in a protective manner that made him suspect that she wasn't doing this for herself. "Just… thank you." She said once she had herself under control. He nodded.

"Of course. Though you might want to be somewhere public tonight. Have an alibi and all."

The sound of a front door opening startled Dan out of his drunken daze. He looked up and scowled.

"Amy, is that you? Where the Hell have you been?" He yelled, his words slurring slightly.

"Hmm, good guess." A deep voice came from behind him. Dan stood, stumbling as he turned to face the impeccably dressed man standing behind him. Before Dam could ask what was going on he was thrown against the wall behind him. The young man took another step closer and Dan found that he couldn't yell. "See, your girlfriend was so terrified of you and what you might do to her and her child that she was willing to sell her soul to me."

"What are you?" Dan managed to force out of his tight lungs.

"The King of Hell, at your service," He smiled charmingly. "And once I'm done here, I'll see you downstairs, if you know what I mean."

Amy couldn't even find it in herself to be upset as she watched her house burn to the ground. Sam stood next to her, holding a suitcase of her personal things.

"You were staying at a hotel downtown when it happened." He told her and she nodded numbly. "You took your suitcase with everything you needed because you were going to leave him again."

"Does this hotel really exist?" She asked.

"Your room is under your name and paid for. I'll take you there now if you're ready." she took one last look at the house she had suffered so much in and nodded.

"Yeah." He grabbed her arm and teleported to the hotel room as sirens started up in the distance. She didn't mourn him, but felt freer and more hopeful than she had in three years.


End file.
